


Creed

by Novoklaine



Series: Klaine Advent 2019 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novoklaine/pseuds/Novoklaine
Summary: Day 3 - Creed
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Advent 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561435
Kudos: 5
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Creed

**Klaine Advent Calendar 2019**

**_Day 3 – Creed_ **

****

It was Kurt’s first Christmas in New York City, and his roommate had already abandoned him for a last-minute ski trip with her Dads to the French alps, so he was now officially alone for Christmas. His Dad had been unable to get a last-minute flight out to the city and that was okay, Kurt hadn’t really expected him to come anyway, not on such small notice. So that was how Kurt found himself wondering around New York City on Christmas Eve, hot chocolate in his glove covered hands, wrapped in his winter coat and red Christmas scarf, enjoying the wonderful light of the city all around him. It was nearing midnight and the city was still bustling with people, some of them on their way to midnight mass, some heading off to extravagant Christmas parties, and some just like Kurt himself who were enjoying the cool night air with a hot drink before they turning in for the night.

It was as he turned the corner onto the street he had seen a large group of families head down just a few minutes earlier that he felt his hot chocolate fly out of his hands, watching with large, saddened eyes as it flew through the air and landed on the sidewalk, spilling it’s warm and delicious contents out onto the cold pavement.

“I am so sorry!”

The startled voice registered with Kurt a few moments later and he tore his eyes away from his now ruined hot chocolate to look up at the person who had caused him such sadness, and his breath caught in his throat.

Standing in front of him was a young man who’s large, amber eyes were filled with sorrow, wide and gazing into Kurt’s like large beacons. He had dark curls tucked up under a red beanie that matched Kurt’s scarf perfectly, a large, black coat tugged tightly around him.

“I didn’t see you there! Oh man… are you okay?” the young man took a small step towards Kurt, clearly unsure as to what he should be doing. Kurt wasn’t sure either. All he knew is that this man was gorgeous.

“Uh… I’m fine” he managed to get out, clearing his throat a little when he realized his voice had come out much higher than usual. “I’m fine. Just a little accident” he nodded, and the man tore his eyes away from Kurt to look down at the now empty cup on the ground.

“Did it burn you?” he asked and flicked his eyes back onto Kurt, clearly trying to assess him for any damage. Kurt shook his head and smiled a little, looking down at himself for good measure.

“I seem to be chocolate free, thank god. It would have been a nightmare to try and get the stains out of this coat” he chuckled, and the man shuffled on his feet, moving aside a little to let some other people pass them on the sidewalk.

“Honestly, I just didn’t see you. I was running late and I… I’m sorry” The young man paused for a moment before he offered out his hand, covered by a soft navy glove. Kurt eyed it for the smallest of moments before shaking it, smiling at the firm grip.

“My name’s Blaine” the man breathed as Kurt shook his hand.

“Kurt”

The pair continued to shake hands until it became obvious that they should stop, swinging their arms back down to their sides.

“Well… at least let me make it up to you” Blaine smiled and began to fish around in his pocket for his wallet, Kurt reaching out quickly to stop him.

“Oh! No, please don’t worry about it. It was an accident” he smiled softly, and Blaine looked up at him with a bigger smile and Kurt was pretty sure he was going to melt right then and there.

“I have to reimburse you somehow don’t I?” the young man hummed, and Kurt thought _fuck it. It’s Christmas._

“Well, maybe you could buy me a new one in person?” he asked, biting down on his lower lip as his cheeks flushed pink. Blaine looked at him, blinking a few times as Kurt’s questions washed over him. He tugged a little at his collar, a necklace chain falling out of hiding.

“Oh! Uh- I can’t really, I have to go” Blaine told him, and Kurt’s eyes flickered down to the little silver cross that now sat flush against Blaine’s chest, hanging from its chain. He felt the colour leave his face and he swallowed.

 _Shit_.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you or anything” Kurt spoke quickly and took a little step away from the men. “I promise I’m not one of those predatory gays, I just thought you were cute and… sorry” Kurt mumbled, and Blaine held up his hands in defense.

“It’s okay! I am gay” he spoke quickly, and Kurt’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“You are?” he breathed, and Blaine lowered his hands with a smile.

“Yes. But I do need to go. Midnight Mass” Blaine hummed and took a small step closer to Kurt. “I was running late, but if you want to accompany me, I would love to take you out for hot chocolate after” His grin was so warm and so inviting that Kurt just couldn’t say no.

So, he didn’t.

He linked his arm through Blaine’s and began to walk with him towards the church, ready to start his Christmas in a different way, but perhaps the best way yet.


End file.
